


Danny Fenton x Maddie Fenton x Jazz Fenton challenge

by Joey420



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok i don't know how to make requests or challenges so I'm doing here ok so for all you Danny phantom fans and authors I'm laying out a challenge for you so check my idea out inside.
Relationships: Danny x Jazz, Danny x Maddie, Danny x harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Danny Fenton x Maddie Fenton x Jazz Fenton challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's a challenge for all you Danny phantom fans and authors please give it a chance and let me know what you think in the comments below.

Ok here's my idea for the challenge.  
What if Danny wasn't the only one who went into the ghost portal and got electrocuted abd becomes a galf ghost what if his mother and sister went in with him and all three becomes half ghost and together they learn how to control there new powers and protect there home and city and egat if Maddie Fenton was a single parent and she and Jazz are madly in love with there Danny and together Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton becomes Danny lovers and brides together go on an amazing adventures and battles and later on Danny impregnates his mother and sister Maddie and Jazz and marries them starting a family together join Danny and his mother and sister has they fall madly in love together and becomes lovers and goes on amazing adventures and battles the strongest ghost out there. Ok if you want to add more girls to be Danny lovers and brides you can but only 3 more ok but Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton are the main lovers and Maddie will be in charge of the other girls ok.


End file.
